


SAT Words

by Tortellini



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: America Being an Asshole (Hetalia), America Being an Idiot (Hetalia), America being America (Hetalia), Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Brothers America & Canada (Hetalia), Confusing, Confusion, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Developing Friendships, Enemies to Friends, Epic Friendship, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Male Friendship, Power of Words, Use Your Words, Wordcount: 100-500, Words, World Meeting (Hetalia)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 01:52:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13648974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Alfred uses some pretty big ole words at a World Meeting.Oneshot/drabble





	SAT Words

For once the World Meeting actually went pretty well. That wasn't saying much seeing as how they usually went, but...well. It was a start in the right direction at least, right?

"Okay!" Alfred F. Jones said brightly, standing up and looking around at everyone else. "That's all we needed to talk about today! Hope this clears everything out! See ya, guys!" 

And then he just left. No one else moved though. 

Feliciano was the first to speak. "...so was it just me again, or...?" 

His friend Kiku patted his arm, and shook his head. "No, this was a very confusing meeting."

"Oh good," Yao Wang said. "I wasn't the only one who was lost."

"I thought he spoke in Latin at some point!" Francis said then as he grabbed his coat to stand up. As fun as this was, he probably wasn't going to stick around. 

"I am questioning every word he said." Ivan deadpanned. 

"I was too busy trying to translate and look up everything he said in my dictionary that I lost track of everything!" Ludwig said suddenly, looking pained. Being the leader on most days (though not today, obviously) he prided himself in usually having a good grasp on what was going on. "Arthur," he said to the man across from him then, who looked up. "Surely you understood what he was saying?? Maybe you can summarize the meeting for us?"

Arthur Kirkland took a deep breath; all eyes were on him. 

"Everyone, in all honesty, and you know how hard it is for me to be honest... I have no fucking clue."

* * *

Later that day, Alfred was with his brother Matthew. 

"Al, why did you use so many hard SAT vocabulary words in that meeting???"

Alfred paused. Heh, good question actually... "I thought it would make me sound sophisticated, but it just made everything confusing... what did I even talk about???"

Well if he himself didn't know, then no one did. 

 


End file.
